A Dark and Empty Night
by Hogwarts Style Maven
Summary: Caradoc Dearborn vanished. His sister Lila was murdered. On the night she is killed, four Death Eaters lay the trap she never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

She had the distinct impression that she was being followed. That familiar sense of foreboding, which came so often these days, stole over her body. It sent chills up her arms and legs. She closed her fist over the wand in her cloak pocket. Whoever was following her was either magic or Muggle, and she was going to defend herself. Her last run in with Rabastan Lestrange was still quite fresh in her mind. Richard had threatened to put her on house arrest after that little incident. But she'd gotten away. She continued walking at a brisk pace, knowing that whoever it was would probably attack her with her back turned. Back at Hogwarts, she'd been the first in her class to perfect the nonverbal spells; she used that to her advantage as she slowly pulled her wand from her pocket. _Homnenum_ _Revelio_. The spell revealed Avery, half hidden in the shadows. He greeted her raised wand and hard expression with a sinister grin.

"Nice night for a walk," he said simply.

Lila Carroll's breath was coming in slow, sharp bursts. But she would not betray her fear to him, as he stood there, that indecent smile shining on his face from the bare light being cast by the cold stars overhead. He made no movement towards his own wand. Lila considered him as his eyes traveled over the dark, empty street. He had lost interest in her. What was he planning to do? Who was he waiting for? Maybe she didn't want to know. She could have Disapparated; and yet, he seemed to hold her there with his indifference. She half heard Richard calling her foolish.

Again, she performed another spell, without his knowledge. His wand flew into her free hand. The flicker of a smile betrayed some sort of quiet amusement at her Disarming him.

"Why have you followed me?" she demanded.

"Nice night for a walk," he repeated, his eyes scanning the sky.

She could kill him. He had probably planned the same. It's what anyone in his circle would have done. And yet, she never had it in her to kill. But it did seem much more crueler for her to never return home to Richard and the kids. Either way, she did have his wand, but she wasn't going to return it and simply Disapparate. Perhaps she should keep it? One wandless Death Eater had to do some bit of good. And it bothered her the way he seemed so calm and at ease; Disarmed and slouching against the alleyway wall.

She stunned him. The flash of red light illuminated the tiny square and his lifeless body sank to the ground. Perhaps she could hide his wand; or maybe just take it with her. She'd be able to summon Dumbledore, and maybe they could call a meeting of the Order to discuss these strange events. As she turned away, clutching both wands, a swooshing noise rent the still air, and three hooded figures appeared in the alleyway.

"Expelliarmus!" One of them cried.

The two wands flew from Lila's hand into the outstreched palm of-she waited with bated breath as he removed his hood-Antonin Dolohov. A sinister grin, matching the one of his stunned fellow, twisted his pallid face. His companions removed their hoods as well. Travers and Rabastan.

"Three of you?" she inquired politely. "Three against one. It's not in your nature to play fair, is it?"

"Don't sell yourself so short Lila. You were always too quick," Rabastan whispered. "Even in school."

"Enough." Dolohov regarded her, totally defenseless. "We must do it now."

"But why hurry?" Travers asked lazily. "She has no means of escape. She can run but we will catch her. She can hide, and she will be found. You know Antonin, she cannot fight back." His eyes flickered on Lila's wand. He glanced up at her impassive face. He was smiling as well. "Why rush?"

Dolohov looked impatient. "The Dark Lord will want us to report back immediately. Rabastan, take Avery." He tossed the latter's wand to Rabastan. The other grabbed it, and walked to Avery's body. He pulled him up and Disapparated on the spot.

"It will only take one to do it," Dolohov whispered to Travers.

Lila willed the tears not to fall. Thoughts of Richard, Daniel, Tessa, and Madelaine forced their way into her mind. Here she was, aching for her family, who could have no idea that she was facing her death, while Dolohov and Travers discussed it like the weather.

"Let me," Travers said. He pointed his wand deliberately at Lila's heart. "Any last words?" he mocked. She remained silent; her final act of defiance.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

She fell, almost dreamlike, to the ground, as the flash of green light outshone the stars. It was not the same as when she had stunned Avery; hers held a gleaming finality to it.

Doholov and Travers approached the body of the dead Lila Dearborn Carroll. Dolohov let out a harsh laugh and let Lila's wand slip carelessy through his fingers and onto her chest. It was a vulgar movement. Travers shared the laugh and studied her lovely face.

"Mudblood filth," he spat. Casting his wand up above his head, he uttered the _Morsmordre_ spell. The skull rose into the air, glinting evilly in the half light being cast by the sickle moon. The snake protruding from its mouth slithered in the eerie glow of it's light, writhing above Lila's body. The Order should waste no time in locating one of their own, Travers thought with relish.

He and his companion walked up the square, turned on the spot next to an abandoned pub, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The pacing helped to calm him down. But it in no way helped him to clear his thoughts. Where was Lila? Why hadn't she come home? Why didn't she let him know? Of course, these questions gave way to terrible answers that he could not bear to let fully form in his mind. She was all right. She merely got stuck somewhere is all. Perhaps she was sitting with Emmeline in her parlor; she'd made a mistake with the floo powder. She simply forgot to send word that she was there. She made a mistake. And he was more than willing to forgive her. All he needed was for her to appear at the door, perfectly safe.

His mind wandered to Rabastan Lestrange. Had she run into him again? No. If she had, he knew she could handle herself. She had before, after all. _But what if she wasn't as lucky this time?_ a cruel voice asked. He pushed the voice away. No; she was all right.

There came a soft tapping at the door. Relief washed over him. He hurried to open the door. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw Albus Dumbledore standing on the door step, ashen faced.

"Richard," he began in a heavy voice. "I have some terrible news."

Richard's voice came out in a strangled whisper. "No. No. Not Lila."

Albus bowed his head somberly. "May I come in?"

Richard stepped aside numbly. His entire world was crashing down around him. Feeling particularly week kneed, he sank gently down on the kitchen floor. Albus laid a hand on his shoulder and joined him, sitting. Neither of them spoke. Richard's eyes were strangely unfocused. After some time, he found his voice. "She was...killed then?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied sighing. "I must offer you my most sincerest condolences. I know nothing can be said to assuage your grief, but I can tell you that I know exactly how you feel." He paused. "We have lost an incredible woman."

Richard for some reason found it odd that Albus tried to claim ownership over losing Lila. Lila was his wife; the mother of his children; his best friend. And now, all of that had been taken from him. Stolen. Ripped. What had Dumbledore lost?

"Who did it?" he demanded. "Was it Lestrange?"

"Alas, that we do not know. The Dark Mark was set over an alleyway near Tottenham Court Road."

"Tottenham Court Road?" Richard repeated sharply. "In an alleyway?" Disgust found it's way into his voice. Lila's body, laying in such unsavory a place? "What was she doing there? Isn't that road in a Muggle community?"

Albus nodded. "You know your wife was always a fiercly compassionate woman. After those two young Muggle boys were killed. she set about placing protective enchantments on all of the dwellings in that area. She told me that the second best way to fight this regime was to protect those who could not do it themselves." He glanced at Richard through his startling blue eyes, which were sad and full. "The best way was to resist."

"And where did that get her?" Richard asked savagely.

"Please Richard. She died doing something noble-"

"My children no longer have a mother! Yes she was compassionate, and she fought but she is dead now! Dead by a Death Eather's hand! And we don't know who killed her, in the act of doing something noble!" His voice broke as the sobs overcame him.

"You have every right to be angry," Dumbledore said calmly. "But we will find who is responsible-"

"Damn right we will! And I'll kill them myself!"

"Please, Lila would not have wanted that. She did not die for more violence and hate to spread amonsgt oursleves."

"And how many Death Eaters are going to die for peace and justice?"

"None. They will die to keep a world in which Muggle-borns are subjected to the cruelest forms of inferiority. Those that will die are the ones who have proved the fiercest loyalty to Voldemort."

Richard cringed slightly at the name. "He ordered to have her killed?"

"It can be assumed. She was after all, an immensly gifted witch."

Richard buried his face in his hands. Was. Never again would his wife occupy the present. And his future looked bleak and tormented without her.

"Now Richard, I have reason to believe that you and your children may be in danger. It would be wise if you went into hiding for some time."

"The children," Richard murmured. "How am I supposed to tell them their mother is never coming home?"

"Tell them she is home." Dumbldedore replied simply. "She has simply gone on a long vacation."

Richard debated this. All of his children were too young to understand death. Daniel was the oldest; he was four; Tessa was three, and Madelaine...she wouldn't turn one for another month. He drew out a long sigh. Where were they supposed to go? Reduced to hiding...is this what Lila would have wanted? He looked up and shot Dumbledore a resentful glance. "How am I supposed to tell her parents and her brother?" A sick feeling swept the pit of Richard's stomach. Fresh tears sprang into his eyes.

Dumbledore gazed at him sadly. "No one knows how to break that sort of news, Richard. I can't tell you again how terribly sad I am for you."

Richard felt himself sinking. He was still on the floor, but felt as if he was falling. He slowly pushed himself up on shaky legs. He could not be weak. His children could not lose both parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Lila's death. Richard and the kids, as well as their grandparents, were hiding out in a small cottage in Ireland. Mr. and Mrs. Dearborn were greatly grieved by their daughter's murder, and more upset now because it seemed no one knew of their oldest son's whereabouts. Caradoc Dearborn had not contacted his family or anyone in the Order for nearly two weeks. He had gone missing. Any time Richard thought of Caradoc, a large lump would rise in his throat. He did not want to believe that the same fate had befallen both Lila and her brother.

That night, Richard had made up his mind. He was leaving for Malfoy Manor. Lucius would probably have some information about who had killed Lila. He might not be willing to divulge any information to his cousin, but that didn't matter. If Richard had to force it out of Lucius, he would.

He kissed Daniel and the girls good night and told his parents in law that he was going to visit his cousin Lucius. They didn't know that he was a Death Eater; they also didn't know that he'd blasted Richard and the children off the Carroll-Malfoy family tree because their wife and mother was Muggle-born. Stowing his wand beneath his cloak, he stepped out into the cool night and Disapparated.

A surge of hot anger rose up in him when he opened his eyes and found himself in front of Malfoy Manor. He walked purposefully up to the wrought iron gate. It had never occured to him that they might refuse to see him; that did not matter. He was angry and he had a purpose. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the gate, murmuring a few strange words under his breath. The gate opened slowly and quietly. Richard marched up the path and when he reached the door, he gave a long, loud knock.

A miserable looking house elf answered the door. "Good evening sir."

"Good evening," Richard replied curtly.

"Are the Malfoys expecting you sir?"

"The master of the house should be." He pushed past the elf, ignoring the cold stares of the portraits lining the walls. Bertram Carroll, his great uncle, peered at him closely as he passed. Richard continued walking. He remembered this mansion dimly. The parlor was just on the right, if he remembered correctly. It was nearly eight o' clock. They must have already eaten dinner. The house elf re-appeared at Richard's elbow.

"Would sir like for me to announce his arrival?" the elf squeaked.

Richard nodded. "Tell him Avery is here to see him." It was a bald faced lie, but the elf clearly didn't know who Avery was. Perhaps Lucius didn't invite _those_ friends to supper at Malfoy Manor. The elf tottered along to a room at the far end of the hall. Some minutes passed before the door opened again, and Lucius emerged. Richard drew out his wand and pointed it at Lucius's face as the latter came closer. His pale gray eyes widened when he saw his cousin, disowned by the Malfoy family, standing in the hall after so many years, his wand pointing directly at his face.

"Tell me," Richard said without preamble, "who killed Lila."

Lucius did not answer at once. His eyes remained on Richard's wand.

"How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that. Tell me who killed her, now." He twiched his wand in a threatning way.

"Let's just calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Expelliarmus!" Lucius's wand flew from beneath the folds of his robes and into Richard's hand. "There. You may be more willing to talk, yes? Where shall we go then? The front parlor?"

Lucius's white face was red with anger. However, he led the way into the parlor and Richard followed. The latter stowed the stolen wand in his cloak, but kept his own pointed at the back of his cousin's head.

"And what are you going to do if I don't tell you?"

"Never you mind. Tell me now."

Lucius considered Richard. How dare he, the man who had sullied his Pureblood line by marrying that Mudblood, march into his home? Disarm him? Demand to know who killed that arrogant woman?

"I don't know."

"Do not lie to me."

"And what do I have to hide? I didn't kill her. Certainly that saint Albus knows something of it?"

"He does not. I know of your circle. You like to brag about your acts of torture and murder. You will tell me now."

Lucius knew his position. He was without a wand, and Richard was very capable of causing harm. He had been seen as something of a gentle mischief maker in his youth, but had inherited the famous Carroll family cleverness, and was quite knowlegdeable of spells; even rather dubious ones. He was doing this for his family, those Half-Blood brats; Lucius's mind wandered to Narcissa and Draco. Yes, Richard's family was irrelevant, but he could understand in some way, his need to discover the identity of his wife's killer. He would do anything to protect his wife and son. And so, it was with difficulty, that he cleared his throat.

"Travers committed the murder," he said carelessly. "There. Now you know. You will not repeat this information to anyone."

Richard clenched his teeth. He relaxed his grip on the wand. "You're a coward," he spat at Malfoy. "Stupefy!" Lucius crumbled as the spell hit him. Richard strolled over to his unconscious body and dropped his wand by his side. He slipped from the house, and Disapparated.

He reached the cottage and sank down onto the ground. He began to weep. Now he knew who had killed his wife, but revenge was not going to bring her back. Nor would it make him feel any better. He would be just as horrible as Travers, if he performed the same Unforgivable Curse. He would share this news with members of the Order. Perhaps, this regime would topple; perhpas the Death Eaters would be brought to justice. He had to keep holding onto this hope; he did it for his children. And he would do it for Lila.


End file.
